


Amazing

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Amazing, Beautiful, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Hair Brushing, I Love You, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Shadowlands, Shadowlands (Warcraft), Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, does theotar have a crush on elorassa???, elorassa and khadgar are so cute <3, elorassa changed her hair AGAIN, happy crying, khadgar is a hottie, mentions of depression, renathal is mentioned, theotar is best boi besides khadgar fight me, theotar supremacy, who knows???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Elorassa tells her husband about her emotions and happy cries in front of Theotar.Theotar Supremacy.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s), Theotar the Mad Duke/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Amazing

Elorassa and Khadgar laid next to each other, watching the bright, blue sky. “I noticed your hair. Changed it back to black?” The mage asked.

  
  


The night elf laughed. “I’m indecisive. Sometimes I’ll keep my hair straight and black or braided and purple or something.” She replied, grinning.

  
  


The mage smiled. “You can’t choose what you want for your hair, but you’re good at making the correct choice in everything else. I love that about you.” 

  
  


Elorassa laid her head on his chest, smiling as Khadgar brushed his gloved hand through her hair. “Hey, my love?” The night elf asked.

  
  


“Yes?” The mage replied.

  
  


“I’ve been feeling sad lately. It got to the point where I no longer felt happy when I received a letter from you for a week or two, but that has changed, of course.” She confessed.

  
  


“My love, that is perfectly okay. It’s alright to feel a bit down. Why do you feel sad?” He asked.

  
  


“I’ve made a lot of bad choices, and I guess that’s taken its toll on my emotions. I feel guilty, and sometimes I don’t want to go out of bed.” Elorassa explained. 

  
  


The night elf picked her head up and looked at Khadgar. The mage brushed the black hair out of her face and smiled. “It’s okay to feel guilty. Everyone makes bad choices occasionally, and that is perfectly okay.” The mage told her. 

  
  


Elorassa smiled. “I love you, Khadgar. You always know how to make me feel better.” She said.

  
  


“You make me feel better when I just think of you. Anyways, how’s the afterlife?”

  
  


“It’s wonderful! I have amazing new friends, there are so many new places to explore, and there’s something called anima!” She exclaimed, sitting up. 

  
  


“What’s anima?” Khadgar asked, curious. 

  
  


“It’s something that the residents of the Shadowlands use to power their specific place.” She explained.

  
  


“Is it something I can study?” He asked, excited to learn more. 

  
  


“I hear it’s highly dangerous to mortals like me and you. I don’t want you getting hurt in case what I hear is true.” She said.

  
  


“Can I perhaps go with you sometime? I’d love to see everything and everyone.” He asked.

  
  


Elorassa beamed at this. “Of course! You’d love it there! How about next week?” She replied.

  
  


Khadgar grinned. “Next week sounds good.” 

  
  


“Perfect! I’ll spend an hour or two more on Azeroth, but I have to go soon.” She said.

  
  


The mage gripped his wife’s hand. “I love you to Draenor and back, Elorassa.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, Khadgar.” Elorassa replied.

  
  


They shared a loving kiss, and Elorassa departed to run errands she had in Azeroth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elorassa ran into Theotar’s home, smiling and sweating. “Hey!” She greeted him happily.

  
  


Theotar looked at her, and warmly smiled when he noticed her. He set his cup of tea down gently. “Hello, Elorassa.” He said. He nodded towards the other end of the table, where a hot cup of tea sat. “I prepared some tea for you.”

  
  


The night elf smiled and nodded before sitting down and sipping from the cup. “My husband is coming to visit me here in a week.” She announced.

  
  


“Oh, that’s simply delightful! I’d love to meet your husband.” The Venthyr said with a large smile.

  
  


“I’m sure he’d love to meet you as well. I’ve told him a bit about you.” The night elf said, sipping her tea once more.

  
  


Theotar blushed slightly and chuckled nervously. “I’m flattered, m’lady.” He said.

  
  


“I think he would love to go to one of the Ember Court parties. Is Renathal hosting another next week?” She asked.

  
  


“I will ask him, but I am sure he is. He hosts them often.” Theotar replied. 

  
  


Elorassa smiled widely. “Perfect!” She exclaimed happily.

  
  


The duke found her attitude endearing, and it warmed his heart to see her in such a great mood. He thought she looked radiant when she smiled the way she did.  _ Beautiful _ , he thought, resting his cheek in his hand. 

  
  


He was pulled from his thoughts when Elorassa looked at him. “I’m free from errands all day tomorrow. Would you like to explore Revendreth then?” She asked.

  
  


Her question thrilled Theotar. “Certainly. I would love to explore with the best woman I have ever met.” He said.

  
  


The night elf smiled. She picked her cup up and sipped the last of it. In the middle of it, they met eyes, and never before had their gazes been so filled with platonic love and adoration for one another. 

  
  


Elorassa liked Theotar for his kindness and gentleman-like mannerisms, and the duke liked her for her kindness and understanding. 

  
  


Their eyes disconnected, and the duke was pulled from his trance when the night elf sounded like she was crying.

  
  


“Elorassa? Is something wrong?” He asked, extremely worried. 

  
  


Tears streamed down the night elf’s cheeks, but rather than the tears being induced by sadness, they were tears caused by happiness. The night elf laughed, wiping her eyes. “N-nothing’s wrong!” She laughed. “I’m j-just happy I’ve gotten to live long enough to be able to witness and experience the beauty of this universe.”

  
  


Theotar smiled, his nervousness fading. “Oh. I’ve never been anywhere but here. It must be amazing to go anywhere you want.” He said.

  
  


“It is! It truly is! Where I come from, flowers fill the land, and the people and animals are so different. Everything is different in other places, and I think that’s beautiful.” She said, sobbing from happiness harder.

  
  


Theotar got onto his feet and hugged the night elf tightly. “That sounds absolutely amazing.” He whispered, his heart beating faster as his once cold skin was warmed up by the night elf’s purple skin.

  
  


“Everything is amazing in it’s own way.  _ You’re  _ amazing in every way.” She said. Suddenly, she grabbed both of the duke’s hands and yanked him forward. “Let’s go explore Revendreth. I’ve got the rest of the day.” She said, smiling.

  
  


“I’ll explore with you any day, Elorassa.” Theotar said before grabbing his umbrella and letting the night elf pull him with her as they ran together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Theotar Supremacy. I'm turning this into a cult.


End file.
